Tipsy Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z Style
by Ice Ninja Freeze
Summary: This is a parod of J-Kwon's Tipsy. USagi,Hotaru, Gokou,Goten, and Trunks sings about being drunk in a club


2:34 PM 7/7/04(St.Louis MO USA Time) Start of "Tipsy" Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z Style   
  
Disclamer:I dont own the song Tipsy, and I dont ownn the animes Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. Yea, like I that retarted going around saying "Ya bitches, I own Sailor Moon, Dragon BallZ and Tipsy! Say Sumthin'! Cause I rich, biatchs!" Come on, if I did own all three of them, would I be writing this disclamer right now? Rated R. Oh yeah, B4 I get sued, I dont own any other anime, cartoons, tv shows, movies, etc.   
  
Chacarters  
  
Sailor Moon List  
  
Usagi/Sailor Moon,   
  
Hotaru/Sailor Saturn  
  
Sailor Galaixa  
  
Dragon Ball Z List  
  
Gokou  
  
Goten  
  
Trunks  
  
[Usagi and Trunks]  
  
Teen drinking is very bad.  
  
Yo we got a fake ID though.  
  
Yeeah, yeeah, yeeah, yo, 2 step with me, 2 step with me.  
  
[Goten]  
  
Super Saiyajin 1, here comes the 2 to the 3 to the 4,  
  
Z Warriors and Sailor Senshi drunk out on anime floor,  
  
Bra's ass jiggle like she want more,  
  
Like she a Senshi and I even on Grand Tour,  
  
Maybe cause Ami heard that I fought Super Buu hardcore,  
  
Or maybe cause 18 heard that I buy out the stores,  
  
Sleepin with Sailor V, a Saiyen gotta score,  
  
If not i gotta move on to the next Sailor whore  
  
[Trunks]  
  
Here comes Gotenks Super Saiyajin 3 to the 2 to the 1,  
  
Goten and Mamoru trippin' they don't know I got a Burning Attack 4 a gun,  
  
When it came to popin Pan's cherry man I do shit for fun,  
  
Haruka aint got one Saiyan she betta run,  
  
Now i'm in the back gettin head from Mistress 9,  
  
While she goin down i'm breakin down what i done,  
  
Tomoe's ho smokin my blunt sayin she aint havin fun,  
  
Bitch give it back now you don't get none.  
  
[Ice NInja Freeze]  
  
Now everybody in fanfiction.net gettin tipsy   
  
Everybody in fanfiction.net gettin tipsy  
  
Now everybody in fanfiction.net gettin tipsy   
  
Everybody in fanfiction.net gettin tipsy  
  
Now everybody in fanfiction.net gettin tipsy   
  
Everybody in fanfiction.net gettin tipsy  
  
Now everybody in fanfiction.net gettin tipsy   
  
Everybody in fanfiction.net gettin tipsy  
  
[Hotaru]  
  
2, here comes the Inners to the Outers to the Starlightz,  
  
Now i'm lookin at Chibi-Usa right in the eyes,  
  
Couple seconds passed now i'm lookin at her thighs,  
  
While she tellin me how much she hate guys,  
  
Said she a Sailor Senshi but she a bit young,  
  
If Chibi-Usa 12 Usagi that's alright,  
  
I wonder if a Pink Surga comin with me,  
  
If so baby can i get em super sized,  
  
Here comes the Darkingdom to the Dark Moon to the Death Busters,  
  
Chibi started feelin on my brests right out the blue,  
  
Chibi you super young so i'm thinkin that's koo,  
  
But instead of 1 lifestyle i need 2  
  
Her eyes got big when she glanced between my legs,  
  
Expression on her face like she aint got a clue,  
  
And she told me she don't run with the Inner crew,  
  
You know i do Chibi but i guess one gotta do.  
  
[Ice Ninja Freeze]  
  
Now everybody in fanfiction.net gettin tipsy   
  
Everybody in fanfiction.net gettin tipsy  
  
Now everybody in fanfiction.net gettin tipsy   
  
Everybody in fanfiction.net gettin tipsy  
  
Now everybody in fanfiction.net gettin tipsy   
  
Everybody in fanfiction.net gettin tipsy  
  
Now everybody in fanfiction.net gettin tipsy   
  
Everybody in fanfiction.net gettin tipsy  
  
[Usagi]  
  
3, here comes Sailor Galaxia to Princess Kayuu to Chaos,  
  
Self explanatory I ain't gotta say i'm the legendary Sailor Senshi,  
  
This Sailor Senshi ain't tryna get hitched by Mamoru,  
  
Tuxedo Mask waste it on me man son of a bitch,  
  
Brushed it all off now i'm back to gettin lick by Sailor Senshi,  
  
Grisa Sailor Neptune p$$y juice man this some good ish,  
  
Rei trippin cause i'm a blonde ditz,  
  
Now she on her knees lickin at my clt,  
  
[Gokou and Mamoru  
  
Here comes the 5 to the 4 to the 3,  
  
Hands in the air if you cats drunk as me,  
  
Club on the set kwon cut out them trees,  
  
Dude i don't care i'm a p.i.m.p.  
  
[Sailor Galaxia]  
  
Everybody in in this fanfiction bitch gettin tipsy   
  
Everybody in in this fanfiction bitch gettin tipsy  
  
Everybody in in this fanfiction bitch gettin tipsy  
  
Everybody in in this fanfiction bitch gettin tipsy 


End file.
